


Fake Facade

by Tommyboy



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Livejournal/Dreamwidth slashthedrabble<br/>Disclaimer: This is just fiction; this has nothing remotely in showing the real lives of the presenter of the show Top Gear.  Any Real Person Fiction is purely fictional and will be regarded as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Facade

Rich’s body hurt with each move he made. It was still hard for him to believe that Jim had done this to him. Jim was supposed to be the dream guy, he had looks, and money, and for awhile it had been going well, but now, he could never make Jim happy, the constant arguments, the angry moves that usually got him hurt.

And now he was driving to the air field to film a segment. With the way he was moving, the guys would figure out something was wrong and he couldn’t hide this, not like the other times.


End file.
